thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Meadows
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} }} __TOC__ [[Superintendent|'Superintendent']]' Jack Meadows' was a character in ''The Bill''. He was the longest serving character when the show ended, with 18 years at Sun Hill. Introduction to Sun Hill He made guest appearances as a Detective Superintendent in the early 1990s in the episodes A Fresh Start, Action Book, Witch Hunt, Lying-in-Wait, Plato for Policemen, Furthers, The Harder They Fall, Domestic, Wide of The Mark, Hitting The Mark, Nutters, Profit and Loss and On The Take. He was introduced as a regular character in 1992 in the episode Re-Hab, to replace DCI Kim Reid. Meadows arrived at Sun Hill having been demoted from Detective Superintendent for lack of supervision, although many believed his demotion was the result of a corruption case, which was brought up during the fallout of the Don Beech scandal. He was brought in over the head of an initially resentful DI Frank Burnside. The Days of Superintendent Tom Chandler Meadows has gone on to survive a number of crises whilst at Sun Hill. He faced corruption charges after Beech went on the run for murdering DS John Boulton. Jack was left in no doubt by new Superintendent Chandler that he was in danger of losing his job. However, Chandler had underestimated the enemy and Meadows hung around to haunt – and ultimately destroy – him with Mickey Webb when long term friend Derek Conway and Webb's love interest Kate Spears, were killed during the events of a race war that Chandler failed to deal with by being a coward. When they had Chandler for raping a woman at Hendon, he armed himself, and locked himself and his pregnant wife, DS Debbie McAllister, in Meadows' office. As CIB closed in at Sun Hill, Chandler turned the gun on himself and McAllister gave birth to Chandler's premature baby, a boy called Andrew. Divorce and Relationships Jack's Achilles heal is his weakness for younger women. He was happily married for 28 years to school-teacher Laura, but when their children left home the cracks in the marriage began to show. She resented his overriding commitment to the job when he was nearly shot on an investigation. The marriage ultimately ended when Laura thought Jack was having an affair with Debbie, however Jack was simply helping her out with her baby. Jack was annoyed Laura didn't trust him after all their time together and told her he would file for divorce. During a period of separation, Jack became involved with a high-class escort, Rachel Heath, who had his son. Webb told Meadows he was compromising his career, and they had a falling out. Webb tried to make up by helping Rachel, when a punter was assaulting and robbing her fellow escorts. Webb managed to track down a suspect, Martin Delaney, but a custody mix-up saw him bailed, and he viciously assaulted Rachel. Mickey went chasing after and was raped by Delaney, which he kept secret at first but then confided in Jack. Webb left Sun Hill to join MIT, but he returned when Delaney absconded in 2005. Webb remained at Sun Hill until the finale, and saw Jack as a mentor and father figure. Meadows grew closer to Debbie, but when her son Andrew suffered a head injury, Debbie left Sun Hill, telling Jack, "You're the greatest friend I've ever had. I don't want to ruin that." Detective Inspector Neil Manson In 2003 a new DI arrived at Sun Hill. Neil Manson, was a fast track detective eager to reach the heights of DCI. His vital asset was his father-in-law, the Deputy Assistant Commissioner Roy Pearson. Manson took an immediate disliking to DC Eva Sharpe, but Meadows' determination to keep Eva at Sun Hill failed and she transferred to MIT thanks to Mickey Webb. However, Eva gave Jack evidence that Pearson was using rent-boys. Meadows chose not say anything because Manson discovered Meadows' fling with Rachel Heath. Their feud was noticed by Superintendent Adam Okaro, and he brought in a new DC, Jo Masters, to defuse the situation. In early 2005 Masters and fellow DC Suzie Sim discovered Pearson's involvement and Manson vowed to destroy Pearson's reputation, however he resigned from the force and migrated to Spain. Manson had a fling with an undercover journalist, PC Andrea Dunbar, and when she was killed, Manson went on leave. Webb showed up at Sun Hill, as a DS with the National Crime Squad, brought evidence suggesting Manson was corrupt. The evidence was forged by someone, but Meadows fought to prove Manson's evidence. Webb was implicated and nearly fell out with one another. The corrupt officer turned out to be DS Liz Garrett, Mickey's fiancee. Manson left Sun Hill when Pearson re-emerged and was stabbed to death trying to steal a tape from a blackmailer. Manson joined MIT. Manson returned when a dying convict accused Meadows of corruption, but hard graft from Manson cleared Meadows' name. Meadows and Manson shared a mutual respect, and Manson returned to Sun Hill when Sergeant Dale Smith was arrested for killing his girlfriend Louise Larson. Detective Constable Zain Nadir In 2006 Meadows' senior officer, Superintendent Adam Okaro, was promoted to Chief Superintendent and became Borough Commander. The new Super, John Heaton, an eager to impress officer who just got promoted from DCI, demanded an increase in combating drug crimes, and Jack sent DC Zain Nadir undercover with a drug supplier, Kristen Shaw. Zain and Kristen got close and fell in love. He compromised a major drug deal bust and escaped with Kristen and a hostage, PC Honey Harman, but Honey's better judgement ended with a struggle and Kristen's gun went off, killing Honey. Zain's involvement was discovered and he was sent to jail for 10 years for perverting the course of justice. Zain's actions made Jack question his own judgement when DI Samantha Nixon was put in danger during an undercover operation to ensnare a group selling babies illegally. Zain returned to the scene in late 2007 when drug dealing was rife in the prison Zain was in. He helped to trap the dealers but the ringleader broke out of prison, so Zain was briefly taken out to track down the suspect. After an armed siege, Jack was injured but Zain overpowered the suspect and rescued two hostages and Meadows. Jack promised to have Zain transferred to another prison. Promotion to Superintendent Jack worked on several major cases in his last two years as Detective Chief Inspector. They included a gunman targeting Heaton due to his knowledge of a smuggling ring involving a corrupt MP, the death of teenager and a major gang running riot on a local estate, a serial bomber who killed a Sun Hill PC, a major drug smuggling ring, a cold case involving a serial killer and a human trafficking ring that saw him promoted to Superintendent. Jack remained at Sun Hill until the series finale. In a SOKO Leipzig episode in 2012, Simon Rouse made a guest appearance as Jack Meadows where it was revealed he had retired from the Met. It is unknown who took his post at Sun Hill. Service Record :Main article: Service Record :*'1990 - Promotion To DSI / Transfer To AMIP' :*'1992 - Demotion To DCI' / Transfer To Sun Hill ''' :* '''2002 - ''Acting Superintendent (covering for deceased Tom Chandler)'' :*'2005 - ''Acting Superintendent (covering for an absent Adam Okaro, due to family grievance)' :*'2005 - Leave of Absence: Spend time with his son.' :*'2009 - Promotion: Superintendent.' :* 'Prior to 2012 - Retired' Details: '''Spouses:' *'Laura Meadows (divorced in 2003)' Relationships: *'Rachel Heath (lovers: 2003-2004)' Children ' 3 *'Benjamin Meadows (son, with Laura) *'Lucy Meadows (daughter, with Laura) ' *'Joshua Heath (son, with Rachel: born in 2004)' Notes * Jack Meadows was the longest serving CID character with 17 years on the show as DCI between 1992 and 2009, beating DC Tosh Lines who was a DC between 1988 and 1998. ** Jack was also the longest serving Top Brass character, with 18 years serving as DCI, then Superintendent, between 1992 and 2010. He beats Charles Brownlow who had sixteen years as Chief Superintendent between 1984 and 2000. ** He was the fifth longest serving character, beaten by June Ackland (1983-2007) & Reg Hollis (1984-2008) who both served for 24 years, and Tony Stamp (1987-2009) & Jim Carver (1983-2005), who served for 22 years. Major Storylines * 1992: Demoted at AMIP from DSI, transfers to Sun Hill as DCI * 2000: Nearly loses job in light of Don Beech scandal * 2002: Brings down Tom Chandler/Acting Superintendent * 2003: Nearly fired during investigation into peadophile ring * 2004: Suffers Heart Attack * 2005: Arrests son for drug offences * 2006: Accused of corruption by dying convict * 2008: Police operation in Germany * 2009: Conviction/promotion to Superintendent * Some point in late 2012: Retires Meadows, Jack Meadows, Jack Meadows, Jack Meadows, Jack Category:Superintendents Meadows, Jack Meadows, Jack Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Sun Hill Personnel/C.I.D. Category:Sun Hill Personnel/Uniform